


Mental Imagery

by yukiartsa



Series: Third-World Problems [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: "ginyu lives in goku's mind and fucks up everything" au, How Do I Tag This, Kinda non-con, M/M, Yeah I got nothing, implied kakavege, it's practically porn without plot, masturbation?, not really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Ginyu loves to take control of Goku’s thoughts, and messing with him has to be one of his favourite pastimes.





	Mental Imagery

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm (probably) not sexually frustrated, so dunz judge me for how lewd goku is)
> 
> i literally couldn’t help myself, i re-read “three’s company” and just had to *^*
> 
> there's no real excuse for this, so just enjoy it whilst i procrastinate over another fic <3
> 
> *i should probably get that done, but this idea interrupted me and it grew into this .-.

He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Even with Instant Transmission, he felt as if it took an eternity to escape Vegeta, like time was dragging itself along at an agonisingly slow pace. Kakarot could only hope the prince wouldn’t be able to track him down so quickly, and that he hadn’t seen the obvious boner sticking out of his loose gi.

_Only a little imagery, and you’re already like this, Son Goku?_

The Saiyan growled, storming into his home. It was empty, of course, but he still felt paranoid that someone would abruptly appear and see him in such a vulnerable state. “You call that “a little”, you jerk?”

_Ohohoho, you’re certainly desperate to get rid of me today._

“Of course I am — what kind of sadist would want his best friend to see him sporting a hard-on, thinking about him?”

_I doubt the prince would mind—_

“—Shut up.” Kakarot cut off the voice in his head, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Ever since he returned from Namek, he’d learnt that Ginyu’s “spirit” had taken to inhabiting his head, considering the planet (and his body) had been destroyed, and the alien seemed to have a grudge against the Saiyan race in general.

 _It’s more so a grudge towards Vegeta,_ he chimed. _If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be dead, technically speaking._

“Then why the hell do you continue to annoy me!?” The aggravated Saiyan huffed, falling onto his bed. He pulled off his boots, and undid the sash of his gi, awaiting a response.

_You’re responsible for killing Lord Frieza. If he’d been kept alive, I mightn’t have wound up stuck being with you, Son Goku. But, all things aside…_

Kakarot looked to the mirror standing in the corner of the room, and a smirk would’ve risen to his face if Ginyu had that much control at the moment.

_… You Saiyans certainly have interesting anatomy. Your tails are so susceptible to touch, yet your threshold for pain is almost impossible for any other race. And your reproductive practices, Son Goku, they’re quite fascinating. Have you ever cared to ask your dear Prince about it?_

The mention of Vegeta made the Saiyan’s face burn. “Just get it over and done with,” he mumbled, struggling to pull away from meeting his reflection. However, by Ginyu’s quizzical hum, he knew it wouldn’t end as quickly as he hoped. Usually, he just got off, and the alien was satisfied with that, but his change of tone made him concerned.

“What’s the problem?” He found himself asking, his hands instinctively working their way underneath the top of his gi to travel along his chest. Once again, another hum, and Kakarot found himself rather irritated, and unmotivated. Ginyu usually provided him with “provocative mental imagery” to get this over with, but his lack of participation was making this ordeal all the more tiresome.

 _—Stand up._ Ginyu’s order was sharp, and his legs obeyed without question. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he refused the alien’s orders, as he’d learnt from past experiences. _Readjust the mirror, now._

He was given a vague idea of where Ginyu wanted it to be positioned, facing the closed door, and the young Saiyan was to be reflected, his back against the door. _Yes, just like that…_ It wouldn’t surprise Kakarot if, somehow, Ginyu was getting off at watching him jerk off. The disgusting alien was one who enjoyed nothing more than to play with him.

Both Kakarot’s met each other’s gaze, and he had to admit, this was a strange experience. He hadn’t ever stared at himself so closely as Ginyu was persisting him to, and it was a little unnerving.

An image, wound up by Ginyu, made its way into Kakarot’s mind. It was like he was watching this in the third person because of the reflection, and it made the illusion all the more worse on the poor Saiyan. The image Ginyu had created was, of course, of Vegeta, standing behind him, kissing and biting his neck, whilst his hands slid under the top of his gi. 

He would’ve swallowed the fear building up in his throat at how he viewed this, as if he was watching it happen in the mirror’s reflection, but the illusion had him too deeply drawn in, and he found himself recreating Vegeta’s actions with his hands, as they slid underneath his gi. He pictured the smaller Saiyan’s gloves running over his body, as if he was a sculptor in front of a statue, working his magic.

 _Kakarot…_ He knew the voice he heard was courtesy of Ginyu (he was a master of mimicry, Vegeta was a simple task for him), but it only fit the prince himself. He shivered, letting out a needy moan as his body slumped against the door. He was already this flustered because of the thoughts Ginyu had been placing in the Saiyan’s mind.

Teeth were scraping along every vein protruding from his throat, and a tongue followed over them, bringing on a surprising amount of pleasure. These occasions were always drawn out, Kakarot learnt — perhaps Ginyu was making him squirm, or perhaps it was him planning out his next move.

 _This. Needs. To go. Right now._ The prince in his mind planted kisses on the younger’s neck whilst he spoke, attempting to rip his gi to shreds. Kakarot paused in his actions to pull it off, and lay back against the door panting. One hand had slid into the bottoms of his gi, the other had entered three fingers into his mouth, to replicate Vegeta’s tongue, now in his mouth.

Vegeta — as Ginyu made him out to be — was a dominant, passionate lover. He’d often try to make Kakarot moan and beg for him as he punished the other; for the moment, he pulled fiercely at Kakarot’s hair and rubbed his aching dick. _What’s wrong, Kakarot?_ The prince asked in a none too innocent voice, the saliva-coated fingers coaxing his hardened buds to life. _You’re already this desperate for my dick in your ass? I never knew a kiss could get you this flustered…_

“V-Vegeta…”

 _Hm? Are you saying something, Kakarot? I can’t hear you when you’re quiet._ He pinched the caramel nibs on the younger’s chest, and he writhed in pleasure, moaning louder. _Yes, that’s more like it, Kakarot; I want everyone to know who you belong to. I want all of Earth to know you’re a slut for my dick._

Amidst his euphoria, the Saiyan had failed to notice the presence of a powerful ki he knew all too well. Ginyu himself could sense it, however. The prince had shown up, looking for Kakarot. This was perfect, killing two birds with one stone. Before Vegeta could even yell out for the younger Saiyan, he continued to lead Kakarot on.

 _You want this, don’t you, Kakarot?_ He could only nod, panting heavily. Without question, his sounds would’ve caught Vegeta’s attention, and if not— _You know what to say, Kakarot. I want to hear you beg for it._

“P-Prince…” Ginyu could sense Vegeta’s abrupt hesitation, hearing his title moaned by Kakarot. There was no need to guess how he was reacting; he knew, from first meeting the young Saiyan on Namek, how important he was to the prince. “P-Please fuck meeeee…”

 _Is that really the best you can do, Kakarot?_ The illusion cooed into his ear. _Come now, you can do better than that… Tell me exactly what you want._ His lewd moans were impossible to ignore, and Ginyu relished in the moment; at this point, the prince was practically frozen in place, desperate to hear more.

“I…” Kakarot’s hand pulled away the bottoms of his gi, and he hissed at the cold air meeting his skin. “I want you to make me yours, Vegeta…”

_How do you want me to own your body?_

“I want you to fuck me so badly, Vegeta…” His dick ached, but his illusion didn’t give him permission to relieve his pain. “I want your dick in my ass, Prince, I want you to come inside me, I want you to fuck me hard and fast with your massive cock, Prince…”

_Would you want me to fuck you raw, Kakarot? Break you beneath me as I fuck your ass so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight?_

Kakarot’s moans filled the air, as he fingered his ass. “V-Vegeta, just fuck me now, please, I need you badly.” The illusion was smirking, and Kakarot could barely contain his voice. _And what would you do for me then, Kakarot?_

The younger Saiyan mewled, his fingers searching for that sweet spot. “F-Fuck, Vegeta… I’d want to suck you off so badly. I’d want to taste all of you, I want to choke on your dick and have you come all over me…”

 _Heh. You’ve been thinking about this for quite awhile, Kakarot. I suppose I should reward you for your honesty, then, slut._ Kakarot’s fingers brushed against that spot inside of him that racked his body with pleasure. “Mmmm, P-Prince…!”

 _You’re a dirty whore, Kakarot, thirsting for my dick. And I want everyone to know that your body belongs to me._ The fingers in his ass thrust inside of him at a rapid pace, that the young Saiyan wasn’t sure he’d be able to continue standing. 

_Look at yourself, Kakarot—_ He forced himself to stare at his reflection once more: cheeks were flushed, back arched, body dripping in sweat _—you cannot show this side of you to anyone else. You’re mine, Kakarot. You…are…mine._ The illusion was reaching its pinnacle, as the young Saiyan neared his climax.

_—Scream my name as you come, Kakarot, tell everyone in the universe who you belong to._

“V-Vegeta…!” He ended up yelling in a hoarse voice that he could barely recognise as his own, as his body shuddered, streams of white spraying out from his dick. As the illusion faded and Kakarot’s mind cleared, his legs gave in, and he fell to the ground, his body tired, satisfied, and stained. The mirror was drenched in his come, but he didn’t feel like cleaning it up just yet, and watched it trickle down his reflection’s body, looking as exhausted as he felt.

 _My, my, “Kakarot”._ Ginyu’s voice broke the silence, and the Saiyan would’ve grimaced, had he not been thankful for being given these mental images; he was far from imaginative. _I’ve never seen you react with so much vigour before; I’d almost say it was a new record for you. But, that’s enough from me, you’ve certainly kept me occupied for the time being._

The young Saiyan pulled his body back to the bed, content to just sleep for the moment, and worry about the mess later. “Ginyu…” He found himself murmuring, as he settled into the pillows.

 _—Hm?_ It seemed that the alien hadn’t expected Kakarot to speak to him so soon. These occasions usually ended up with the silent treatment for Kami knows how long. He still hadn’t sensed Vegeta’s ki, even as he left the house without making himself known. 

“Can you do that again?” 

_What do you mean, Son Goku?_

The Saiyan yawned, burying himself in his pillows. “Those things you make in my head. Can you do it again some time?”

His sudden change in attitude surprised Ginyu; although Kakarot enjoyed these “sessions”, he never expressed a desire for it to occur again, until this moment. Was it just fatigue? Or had today’s experience changed the Saiyan? Unable to ask his now sleeping host, he smirked to himself. There wasn’t anything wrong with his request, overall.

_I have no reason to stop, Son Goku. Not yet, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> edit: ahhhhh, big sis alphalightbearer, you kill meeeee <3 she did some art in response to this, and omfg it is some good shit (she is fucking bae though), go check it out and show her some love, a good chunk of my inspiration comes from her art <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8753110/chapters/24307614


End file.
